Drive Chronicles: Start Our Mission!
by Dark Drive
Summary: During EP. 5, Ancient Awakening. The rangers encounter a warrior while in pursuit of the Tire Org who only goes by the name of Drive. The question is: Is he a friend or a foe?
1. The Armored Stranger

**Content Warning** : Contains Blood, Foul Language, And Sexual Content.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Power Rangers: Wild Force or Kamen Rider Drive. They belong to both Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OC.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Location: Mountain Roads Of Turtle Cove

It was just another day in Turtle Cove, rather peaceful. The wind was blowing and the sun was high up in the sky. Almost nothing could ruin this day.

/Almost/ nothing. That peace was soon ruined as a massive rolling car tire roared up the mountain road, and in tow on foot were five humanoid figures wearing different colored suits. They appeared though to be sluggish as they could not catch up to the rapidly moving tire as it roared around the corner.

The five humanoids in fact were the Wild Force Power Rangers. They were chasing after that tire who was actually a monster known as Tire Org. Tire Org had stolen their mentor, Princess Shayla. And all five of them fell to the ground as they no longer had the energy to run.

The red ranger, known as Cole, only seemed to seethe in anger as he watched the Tire Org disappear around the corner.

"I can't believe it, he got the princess!" Cole yelled as he slammed his hands onto the ground in anger.

But that anger soon subsided as he paused, a hand going to his heart as he appeared to be focused now. He turned his head around, looking up towards the skies.

"The red lion says that the Wild Zords are coming, they have a way to help us." He told the others as the other four looked up towards the skies.

And sure enough, the Wild Zords did come. Running down from the Animarium on an invisible bridge, they descended down onto the mountain road. Their bodies rapidly shrinking in size and their bodies morphing into five motorcycles. Each one matching their corresponding Wild Zord.

The five cycles stopped a few feet ahead of them as the rangers ran up to their individual cycle.

"Unbelievable..." Cole said softly as the Red Lion Cycle let loose a roar, which Cole understood as he placed a hand on the head like fender of the cycle.

"Yes, I hear you. He told me they're called Savage Cycles." Cole explained to the other four.

Each ranger looked over their bike, impressed and excited at the fact that they now had a way to catch the Tire Org and save the Princess.

However, they were not the only ones in the mountain.

Alyssa, the White Noble Tiger Ranger, turned her head up towards a mountain face and she blinked to do a double take at what she saw.

She saw a lone figure standing at the edge of the mountain, though he was difficult to make out completely as the sun was blocking her vision. But she could see that he was wearing some sort of armor as the shoulders had pointed ends on them.

She looked back towards the rangers, then quickly back up towards the mountain face only to see that the figure was gone now.

" _Hm, I must be seeing things..._ " Alyssa thought to herself as she looked towards the other rangers.

"What do you say we try them out?" She asked the others as they began to mount their bikes. Cole however decided to instead stand on the bike with his knees bent.

"Let's ride!" Alyssa said as she yanked back the throttle and only four of the rangers began to head down, only for Cole to then call Alyssa's name as she turned around to see that Cole had not moved from his spot.

"Guys, hold on!" Alyssa said as the four stopped, Alyssa then calling out to ask Cole.

"What's wrong?"

Cole looked down at his bike.

"I've never ridden a beast like this before..." Cole admitted, believing the motorcycle to be an animal instead of a machine.

He slapped the side of the lion faced fender saying "Let's go boy!"

Alyssa smirked under her helmet, her head hanging as she chuckled softly before slowly riding over towards Cole who was now jumping up and down on the motorcycle's seat wanting it to move. Alyssa now being over at Cole's side.

"There are no animals like this in the jungle, I can't get it to go where I want to. It's driving me crazy!" Cole admitted, looking towards Alyssa.

Alyssa responded by grabbing Cole's hand.

"Put your hand here..." She placed his hand on the bike's throttle.

"...and twist!" She then pushed Cole's wrist down which caused him to yank down the throttle.

Cole shot off away from Alyssa and the other rangers like a speeding bullet as the others soon caught up to him. Cole struggling to maintain his balance on his motorcycle for a few moments before gaining full control.

As the rangers drove through the mountain roads, they blew by a bypass that lead to onto a dirty path. The sound of an jet/sports car engine roared from within that bypass as a streak of black and blue zoomed out from the bypass, following the rangers in their direction.

The rangers had finally caught up with the Tire Org. Alyssa roaring ahead of the group to catch up so she could get to Shayla. The Tire Org however decided to veer off the road as it jumped up onto the mountain, hitting a few boulders which in turn caused a rockslide as large rocks fell down onto the road.

Alyssa however weaved around the rocks before catching up to the Tire Org.

As she caught up, she yelled "Savage Cycle Jump" which caused the claws that were on the bottom sides of the bike to move down, the momentum sending Alyssa into the air as her bike landed on top of the Tire Org. Grabbing her hand brake, she squeezed it as her bike tires began to slow down which in turn began causing Tire Org to slow down. Eventually slowing down to a good enough speed in which allowed all the rangers to catch up to them.

As the rangers prepared to close in for the final blow to defeat the Tire Org, something unexpected happened.

The sound of an engine came roaring up behind them as the five turned around to see what was coming.

Roaring down the road was a sleek sports car which was black with blue circuitry decals running all over the body. The grill held an insignia which was a stylized R in the center. The engine of the car sounding like the combination of a jet engine and a Ferrari.

Though, none of them could identify the driver as the windows were completely blacked out with tint.

The car roared around the rangers, heading for the Tire Org as the hood began to glow. Blue energy digitized on the hood and formed the shape of a turret as it locked onto the Tire Org. The barrel of the turret powering up before releasing a powerful blast which struck the Tire Org dead center.

Tire Org exploded, and Princess Shayla was thrown high from her confines within the Tire Org as the monster exploded. The roof of the sports car quickly folded open and a figure launched out from the vehicle, going into the air as he caught the Princess in mid air and landing safely on the ground.

The rangers quickly stopped a few feet away as they saw who had saved their mentor.

[ **Insert Theme: Chaos Theosis By Johnathan Graham** ]

It was the figure that Alyssa saw earlier. His armor appearing to be very sleek and matching that of the sports car. The legs and arms covered with blue circuitry designs. The shoulder and torso armor very digital like, black with blue outlines and had pointed tipped shoulders as Alyssa had seen. The chest area appearing to have a tire wrapped around him, the treads having a yellow circuitry design to them. Branded on the top of the tire in bold letters was: ' **Type: NEXT** '

The Helmet consisted of a blue wide V shaped visor with two small stubs sticking out the top. The forehead of the helmet having that same stylized 'R' as the sports car.

Wrapped around his waist was a large belt buckle, which was silver and seemed to have a heavy car motif to it. The circular center screen had a stylized 'N' branded in bold glowing red.

The armored figured then proceeded to place Princess Shayla back on her feet, as the mentor only looked at the armored male.

Jindrax and Toxica however decided to make the scene, only to stare in shock at the armored figure.

"What is that!? That's not a ranger!" Jindrax yelled, pointing towards the armored figure in anger.

The figure's head quickly snapped towards the two, the blue visor showing nothing but their reflection. This action alone caused the two to suddenly back up a bit.

Turning back towards the princes, the figure only looked into her eyes.

"Go."

Was all he said, his voice was impossible to identify as it was modified. It sounded more robotic like.

Shayla nodded, quickly running towards the rangers. The armored warrior turning around and heading towards his sports car which seemed to drive up to him, the driver side door opening up on its own.

Cole stepped forward, looking at the figure.

"Wait!"

The armored warrior stopped, merely inches away from the car.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, wanting to know the answer for himself.

The warriors head turned slightly back, looking towards Cole and the others.

"Drive. That's all you need to know." He replied back to Cole before climbing into his car, the driver side door quickly closing before the engine turned over with a roar. The rear wheels squealing as the sports car took off down the road, vanishing moments after.


	2. Worrying Curiosity

**Author's Note** : I just wanted to let you all know that most of the songs for Drive are by Johnathan Graham, the guy who made the YouTube series known as Arby 'N' The Chief. I chose this soundtrack because its very techy which fits the motif of Type Next Drive.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Power Rangers: Wild Force Or Kamen Rider Drive. They belong to Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Location: Animarium Island

( 3rd POV )

It was a late night on the Animarium. The rangers were puzzled about their encounter with the armored warrior who referred to himself as Drive. In their experience, they had never heard or seen someone like this until recently.

"You think it's someone trying to upstage us?" Max asked the other rangers, his expression one of slight jealously at that very thought.

"I don't know, it's really hard to tell with how very little he spoke with us." Danny replied, placing a hand on Max's shoulder to try and calm him.

Taylor was more of a combination of jealous and annoyed than curious. The fact that someone was out there, trying to steal their glory was more than enough to push the yellow ranger's buttons.

"Well, at least we can assume that he's friendly. I mean, he did save Princess Shayla after all." Cole added, trying to ease some of the tension that was clearly in the air.

Speaking of, the princess suddenly materialized out from the sacred fountain. Her eyes roaming around at her rangers.

"Cole does speak truth here, that warrior did save me. But, I have never seen such a warrior like that before. He definitely was new." Shayla added.

"I have a feeling that we may see him again.." Alyssa chimed in, she did have a gut feeling that whoever or whatever this warrior was would probably make himself present in the next battle.

* * *

Location: Downtown Turtle Cove

[ **Insert Theme: Meet Your Maker By Johnathan Graham** ]

The night was crisp the quiet city glowed with lights. However, the sound of a deep horn honking echoed around as that familiar sports car with the R on its grill was seen sitting atop one of the more taller buildings of the city.

Next to the vehicle was Drive. He was looking over the city, his blue visor glowing softly before he reached over onto his wrist brace and removed a small car that was attached to the top of the brace followed by him pressing a button on the brace.

This caused flashed which made the armor vanish, underneath was definitely a male figure. But the area he was standing in was so dark that his face wasn't very visible. The only thing that could be seen was his hair which appeared to have strands of bright blue dye which seemed to glow.

"I didn't think there'd be other heroes around in this time. Well, considering that it was a one way trip I should've at least expected something upon arrival." The male said, his voice no longer filtered and robotic. His tone sounding soft.

The male turned his head back towards his vehicle, the engine seeming to rev on its on in response followed by a few honks.

"Hey, it /wasn't/ a bad idea! You know damn well that my dad would've done the same thing. You know our duty, as Drive we protect the people." The male replied back to his car.

The car only seemed to rev its engine once more, this time in longer frames.

"I know, we'll have to reveal ourselves to them at some point. But for now, lets just keep our hero identities secret until the time is right. The last thing I need is someone getting pissed off and assuming that I'm trying to steal their thunder." The male told his car, sighing softly afterwards.


	3. The Bear Necessities: Part One

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Power Rangers Wild Force, or Kamen Rider Drive. They are owned by Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OCs.

 **Location: Turtle Cove**

( 3rd POV )

Elsewhere in the city of Turtle Cove, citizens go about their day in a plaza, some walking, some eating, some drinking, and some serving. None seem aware of the mysterious monstrous creature dwelling on a rooftop just overhead, chuckling wickedly to himself, as he aims his weirdly shaped arm at them.

There's a small red-tipped antenna on the end, which appears to be emitting some kind of signal. Most everyone in the plaza suddenly has their cellular phone out and are holding it to their ears, answering the collective phone calls without even noticing how odd it is for all of the citizens in the vicinity to have a call at the exact same time.

They pay for their ignorance, as the call is from the monster, a piercing pulsing noise which fills the air with deafening loudness. Some of the people, such as a waitress, cry out, and let go of their cellphones in an attempt to shut off the sound.

It fails to work, and thanks to all of the phones lying on the cement, each one transmitting the same blaring noise from their receivers at full blast, the plaza crowd is effectively crippled. They grasp their ears, trying in vain to block the decibels, some writing in agony on the ground.

The source of this disturbance comes down off the roof, and stands in the plaza uncontested: the Cell Phone Org! He's got an orange, twin-horned head, with a large white "power button" eye, block shaped touch-tone buttons all over his chest, with a blue cellphone 'wing' sticking up on his right shoulder, and a red cellphone 'wing' sticking up on his left (which is hooked to a headset, plugged into his ears). His right arm is orange and normal, but his left one is shaped like a closed cellphone, with golden & silver colors on its evil jaw-like design (that red-ended antenna is atop this hand), red, black, and silver wires prevent this extra mouth from opening too far.

Cell Phone Org admires all of the discarded cellular phones lying around, remarking in a warpy male voice, "More PHONES to absorb! Oooh, I LIKE blue & purple! Hehaha!" He takes a blue colored Nokia, and a pinkish Nokia, sticks them into his left arm "jaw", and clamps down, crushing them audibly.

On the Animarium, in the temple ruins, the viewing pond of sacred waters begins to fountain up in response to the attack in the city.

Danny, Alyssa, Max, and Cole race over to the pool, along with Princess Shayla, who informs them, "There's an Org in the plaza!", as they all stare in the slowly settling waters. Max leans down closest to the viewing pond, watching the unseen transmission with a bit of anger. Alyssa glances around, and wonders frantically, "WHERE'S Taylor?!" Cole pulls out his Growl Phone, hits a button, and holds it to his ear.

* * *

In the city, Taylor has resumed her jog, but comes to another panting halt on the sidewalk when her Growl Phone starts to ring.

She pulls it out of her jacket pocket, opens it up, and replies breathlessly, "Taylor here!" Cole explains, "There's an Org in the plaza!" Taylor looks around, and asks, "The plaza?" He confirms, "Yeah. Where are you?!" She mentions determinedly, "I'm not too far from there now. I'll check it out!", before snapping her Growl Phone shut.

Moments later, the Cell Phone Org is evilly basking in the carnage of chasing off a crowd of fleeing citizens. Taylor races onto the scene, and demands, "Org, STOP!" He spins around, and coos eagerly, "Ooh! What have we HERE?!" Taylor pulls out her Growl Phone again, holds it up, and then whips it downward, causing it to snap open.

Cell Phone Org spots the glorious sight of the unique cellular morpher, and gasps, "A GOLD phone! I HAVE to have it!" Taylor holds her Growl Phone up, and summons, "Wild Access!", hitting the large button, before holding it to her ear while holding her other hand outward.

Her fully morphing sequence plays, ending with her transforming into the Yellow Eagle Wild Force Power Ranger! Right off the bat, she leaps into the air with her Golden Eagle Sword out and slashing downward.

Cell Phone Org grabs the blade, and redirects her momentum so that she's hurled right over his head. Yellow Ranger lands on her feet on the other side of the Org, but quickly grips her Sword and charges back into battle. Celly commands, "Antennas, activate!", causing the silver-stemmed antennas on both of his shoulder-wings, and the one on his left hand, to extend. One of the LCD screens of his cellphone body parts lights up with the pixilated drawing of a signal pole and three ascending bars.

A trio of buttons on the blue side of his chest, and a trio of buttons on the red side, all light up with loud beeps. The Org quips, "Time to hang up!", as he throws his arms out to the side, and blasts the oncoming Yellow Ranger with a deafening pulse of sonic waves!

The piercing noise slams into Taylor, causing her to stop her running, and instead grasp her helmeted ears, giving grunts of intense pain. Yellow electricity crackles about, shocking her body, and in less than an instant, her golden Growl Phone drops onto the ground, deactivated.

Taylor has demorphed during the sonic onslaught, and now has collapsed to her knees, leaning against one hand on the pavement, with the other shielding her aching ears as she groans, grimacing in agony.

Cell Phone Org spots the abandoned Growl Phone lying on the cement, prompting him to hop up and down, cheering, "Oh, GOODY! I get the phone!" As he races over to retrieve it, his sonic blasting attack ceases transmission, allowing Taylor to wearily recover.

She spots him heading for her morpher, and shakes off the soreness of her eardrums to make a mad dive across the plaza, snatching the Growl Phone up before he can reach for it.

Taylor rolls under his large arms, but the moment she comes to a stop and rises, he grabs her back, and whines, "HEY!" Cell Phone Org gives her a forceful shove, knocking her onto a leftover food-covered tabletop, causing her to grunt.

He quickly grabs her exposed right shoulder, pulls her up, and compels, "GIVE me that!" Without even giving her a chance to comply, the Org flips Taylor over, causing her to land hard on her back. She immediately attempts to get up, which falters when he tosses a hefty kick at her. Taylor blocks it just barely with her arms, and is knocked into pair of white plastic outdoors chairs, making her moan in pain as she falls onto them.

Cell Phone Org declares brattily, "I want that PHONE!" He grasps her right shoulder again, and hurls her into the air, sending Taylor crying out on a slow-mode collision course with another food-covered tabletop. This one collapses beneath her falling body weight, two legs falling off, leaving her to wallow in a pile of burgers and fries. Cell Phone Org boasts, "YOU'RE no match for ME, Ranger! GIVE me that phone, or I'll DISconnect you, PERmanently!"

Suddenly the sound of an electric guitar riff echoed around as to both the Org and Taylor's surprise, a small car no bigger than a Hot-Wheels rolled on a road that was materializing underneath it. The car's body appearing to have a body design similar to a fireball as the car ignited into flame, driving around a spiral track that surrounded Cell Phone Org's body. The flames surrounded his body, causing him to writhe in pain before he was blown back a few feet.

Taylor watched as the small car headed back her way, flying off the track and overtop her as the car flew onto a holder which rested on the strap of the belt of Drive!

"Hey! You aren't a part of this call!" Cell Phone Org growled as he collected himself back onto his feet, clearly annoyed at the armored warrior's interference.

Drive didn't respond, instead he leapt down from the building he stood on and landed firmly in front of Taylor. Clearly trying to protect her as his blue visor seemed to glow almost.

Drive looked towards Taylor, who he knew was barely able to stand up, before looking back at the Cell-Phone Org.

"You'll be dealt with later, monster." Drive promised the Org, before snapping his fingers. In an instant, more small cars began to appear on separate tracks. Each one different than the other as they all collectively attacked Cell-Phone Org who futilely tried to swat them away but was only blown back onto his feet.

With the Org distracted, Drive turned around and quickly picked up Taylor. Helping her up off the ground as he took her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder so that he could carry get her away from the scene.

The Org is so wrapped up in the small car attacks, that he's ill prepared to pursue, causing him to shout, "Hey! Where are you going?!" He manages to swat the cars away and follow the two as far as he can, but after rounding a corner, into an outer corridor of the shopping centers, their trail has gone totally cold.

Cell Phone Org glances from side to side, but is taken by surprise when he turns around him and Toxica is suddenly there, resting against the wall with her arms folded.

He recognizes her single horn, and gasps, "Huh? A DUKE Org!" Jindrax steps in behind him, confirming cockily, "Got THAT right. And pretty soon?! MORE Rangers will be here, phones JUST as golden. Heh heh." Celly purrs with delight.

Toxica adds enticingly, "And they will ALL be yours!" Cell Phone Org schemes, "YE-AH! I could put up a forcefield to TRAP them!" Toxica finally looks directly at the Org, offering wickedly, "And I can give you an army to deSTROY them!" She gives a vicious yet gentle giggle, as she grins and holds up the weird shell filled with Putrid fluid in her right hand.

Soon, Cell Phone Org steps out onto the roof of a building, and overlooks the cityscape, announcing, "OH-Kay, RANGers! With my energy field in place, let's see if you can MORPH! Hahaha!"

He's standing on the tallest building in the general area of the city, and projects an orange-energy lined signal dome field over the surrounding a couple of blocks. The forcefield crackles between visibilities, soon turning as clear as the air around it.

* * *

Somewhere within that dome of anti-morphing power, Drive carries Taylor into an alleyway. He rests her against a stack of crates, sealed behind a yellow caution-tape line, clutching her right shoulder in pure agony. Taylor's restrained moans of pain thankfully fail to attract the small gang of Putrids scouring the streets for her, just around the corner.

Drive, gets down onto a knee. Clearly inspecting her wounds as he knew she had gotten a pretty good beating from the Org.

"I need you to just relax for me. You got pretty banged up and the last thing I need is you getting more hurt." Drive told the blonde, clearly showing signs of caring despite Taylor replying with a huff and a roll of her eyes.

"Why do you even care about my condition? I don't even think I can trust you, I don't even know who you are. Or why you're here!" Taylor responded back, but her tone showed that her physical pain had definitely hindered her.

"I know, we only just met a few days ago and it was rather brief. But, we are all heroes and we look out for each other. As for who I am, well, you'll get to find out in time. And why I'm here, let's just say that I didn't exactly get to vote on coming here." Drive said, gently pushing Taylor back to hide from the Putrids.

Taylor however opens up her recovered Growl Phone, and hits a button to call for help, before putting it to her ear. Having a bad history of never being able to contact someone when she's in trouble, Taylor's Growl Phone blares with a pulsing tone of static, due to the forcefield also blocking off communications. She quickly pulls the morpher away from her already nearly nerve-damaged ear before the noise can hurt her much, then closing the Growl Phone to shut off the sound.

"You won't be able to contact your allies, this monster has made it so that all communications are jammed. Meaning I won't be able to contact the NEXTTridoron for assistance either." Drive told Taylor, who only seemed to tilt her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry? The NEXTTridon is?..." She asked, rather impatiently that is.

"The NEXTTridoron is my machine, the car that you saw me in the first time. It's an artificially intelligent super car. It's how I get around. I am not exactly the one to walk nor trust anyone else's driving." The armored warrior commented which caused Taylor to snort in amusement.

"So, you a ranger? Cause I've never seen a ranger who wears armor like yours before?" Taylor asked Drive, who seemed to chuckle softly at that question.

"No, I'm not a Power Ranger. I'm another type of hero, I'm a Kamen Rider. And in particular, I am Kamen Rider Drive." He responded, poking around the corner for a moment to check and see if they were safe, only to see more Putrids heading their way. Drive quickly helped Taylor back up as the two got away from the area as fast as they could.

Wandering into the opened loading bay of a large warehouse, Drive helps Taylor into the place, which is filled with blue barrels, and numerous grey and yellow cases.

She keeps an eye out for anyone following them, while struggling to get anywhere while in a world of pain. Taylor pants and groans, as Drive helps her way across the loading bay, and ducks down behind a large silver crate, located beneath a tall stairway. Her shoulder still throbbing, her face still scraped up, she more or less uses this short reprieve to sit and more or less lick her wounds.

"You're going to need at least some medical treatment, and I think I can at least ease the pain." Drive said, as he quickly checked to make sure the area is clear.

"And how do you intend to do that? I don't see you carrying a first aid kit." Taylor asked rather snarky like.

"I have something even better..." Drive whistles, as the sound of an ambulance came fast approaching into the warehouse as Taylor poked her head out and to her surprise saw a small car in the shape of an ambulance with its sirens flashing coming to land on Drive's pointed shoulder.

"That's going to help me? I doubt something so small could even cure a cold." Taylor huffed as she leaned back against the wall.

"You ever hear the saying: Help comes in all shapes and sizes? Well, don't be judging this guy. He's saved my ass and healed me plenty times." Drive said as he reached down and turned the ignition like switch on his belt. This caused the belt to make a sound similar to a car starting as techno rock music began playing as some sort of standby noise.

Taking the car and flipping the front end around as he replaced the main car in his brace with the ambulance, which the headlights flashed in response to it being connected to the brace as he pushed the car forward like a lever. This caused the belt to respond with a voice.

" _ **TIRE KOUKAN!**_ " The belt responded with in a Japanese-American accent as Taylor saw something approach the two with a shocked expression on her face.

Flying towards them was a tire that looked very medical like. The tread for the tire being a heart monitor and attached to the side was a sort of defibrillator sort of unit. The tire came flying around and slammed into Drive's back, replacing the tire he had already been wearing with that one as the defibrillator unit landed in his hand.

" _ **MAD DOCTOR!**_ " The belt finished followed by a ambulance siren wail sound effect.

"Wait, Mad Doctor? That doesn't exactly sound very friendly to me." Taylor said nervously as she slid back a bit away from Drive, who handed her the Defibrillator like unit.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt. But it'll take a few moments." Drive said as he turned the key on his belt, causing the ignition sound to emit again as he pushed the red button on the brace, followed by him shifting the car forward once.

" _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle: Doctor!**_ " The belt announces as energy suddenly begins to feed from the tire into the unit Taylor was holding, the blonde's body began to glow. She could feel herself getting a bit better, she could feel the throbbing in her shoulder seemingly disappear, only for the glow to abruptly stop.

She wasn't fully healed, but she was feeling well enough to fight as she looked over towards Drive who appeared to be breathing heavily, as if he had lost some energy.

"I apologize, I didn't expect to run low on energy this fast. You should be well enough to walk but take it easy for at least a few moments." Drive said, feeling rather exhausted.

The breather lasts barely long enough to matter, as a trio of Putrids roam into the far end of the loading bay, patting their heads and searching around inspectingly.

Their disgusting-sound voices herald their coming, allowing Taylor to peek around the corner of the crate she's sitting against. She looked back at Drive, he didn't look like he'd be up to fighting at all considering he used a considerable amount of his energy to heal her wounds.

Witnessing them meandering their way, she sits back and breathes rapidly, shutting her eyes, out of options once again. The moment she opens her eyes, Taylor sees a surprising sight: those twin boys she encountered earlier, simply standing there side by side (Black Twin on the left & White Twin on the right), staring at her with gentle expressionless faces. She gasps, "YOU guys again?!", to which neither reply in any manner, verbal or otherwise.

"So, are these your little brothers or something?" Drive asked, rather curious at how two young boys just appeared out of thin air.

They're standing rather out in the open, with the trio of Putrids gradually combing their way toward them. Taylor pleads in a whisper, "GET down before you're seen!" The twins ignore her cautious demands, gazing off at the Putrids, as if waiting to be noticed by the muck drones.

It doesn't take long for that to happen, as the Putrids spot the boys, and curiously approach them at a slow pace. Taylor takes action to protect the pair, by getting back on her feet, and moving out between the Putrids & the twins, despite her now minor injures. When she steps out into view, the Putrids (now only a duo, the third one is absent) go wild, flaying their battleaxes about. Taylor ceases grasping her shoulder, and gets ready to fight. The first Putrid takes a swipe at her, but she ducks under, then blocks the other Putrid's club attack with both her arms.

The first one throws a high kick, which she also ducks under, just to be kicked in the back by the second. As Taylor lunges forward, the first Putrid is able to knee her in the gut, causing a gratuitous cleavage shot to go with her grunt of windedness. It then shoves her backwards, sending her slamming back-first into a couple of blue barrels, knocking them off of a grey case, which she falls upon. The twins merely look on, standing in that same spot in the background, unalerted.

Drive is able to get back onto his feet, grabbing the car that was originally in the brace as he inserted it into the brace. Instead of having to shift it, the car simply responded with it's headlights flashing bright blue and the sound of a high performanced engine revving as the yellow circuitry treaded tire flew back and replaced the Mad Doctor tire.

" _ **DRIVE: TYPE NEXT!**_ " The belt responded followed by the sound of orchestral rock music emitting from the belt as he saw Taylor fighting the Putrids on her own.

Taylor pokes her foot up and kicks the Putrid off her when it tries to attack. She then stands, ducks under the second Putrid's battleaxe swipe, spins around, tosses a kick, the Putrid ducks under it, the other muck drone throws a kick of his own, she blocks it, then kicks back, hitting him in the chest.

The second Putrid pops up just as she's finishing the kick, and grabs her arm, giving her a sharp tug and flips her completely over! Taylor lands on her back hard against the cement once again, causing her to moan in pain. Breathing heavily and out of energy, she can only lie there, watching helplessly as the two Putrids approach, taking their time with sadistic savor, and raising their battleaxes high.

Drive prepared to charge forward and get Taylor out of the jam, but the mute twin boys had seen enough, and finally decide to intervene, stepping in front of Taylor's weary body and switching positions (White on left, Black on right). Their formally blank expressions are now highlighted by a calm rage. Taylor doesn't react to their valiant attempts to protect she who was only trying to protect them, too caught up in the agony of her injuries, though still watching. Drive however decided to charge forward, but stopped short when he saw what the boys did.

The twins stand side by side, and each hold one their arms (Black's right and White's left) out to the center space between them, the White Twin's hand is positioned in front of the Black Twin's, fingers spread. Then, at the same time, they hold those arms up and aim their collective palms, White behind Black, forth. This fires a warping wave of reality rippling at the pair of Putrids!

One is hurled into a stack of cases, and the other into a board before plopping in a curled position onto some overturned blue barrels. The strange twins lower their arms simultaneously, and turn around, facing at one another but eerily staring at Taylor with dead silence. Taylor watches for only a few seconds more, when she finally passes out, her head falling gently against the pavement and her eyes shutting from exhaustion.

Drive couldn't believe what he had just seen too, these boys did something that no human could do. But the boys simply stared at the armored warrior, before pointing towards the now unconscious Taylor. They were clearly telling him to carry her as Drive only nodded and walked over, picking up Taylor and carrying her bridal style in her arms as he followed the boys.

* * *

Hidden from view in an alleyway between two storage buildings, with thanks to the copious amounts of boxes, barrels and other discarded items strewn about, the identical twin boys have made a makeshift bed for the unconscious Taylor. Drive sitting on a crate by her side.

It's mostly a long crate with broken down cardboard boxes for padding, and bubble wrap for a pillow. The twins stand together behind her head, watching over their newfound friend as she slumbers deeply.

The two look at one another, nod in unison, and slowly raise their arms up (same arms as were used to blast the Putrids). Gently, they each place their index & middle fingers upon Taylor's forehead, forming a sort of V position pointing toward the center of her face. The moment their hands touch her skin, Taylor's closed eyes begin a induced period of rapid movement, her brow furrowing, and her lips briefly part, as she lets loose a stifled groan.

Drive, at first, thought they were hurting her, but they looked towards the warrior with a look in her eyes clearly showing that she was okay and that they were helping her. He had to trust them, but he was also curious about who they are? Or for a better word, /what/ they are?

Drive watched in sheer amazement as the rest of Taylor's wounds began to heal rapidly. Those boys must've been doing something right to help her.

The identical twin boys look exchange glances, and nods, as if deciding they've done enough. The moment after they pull their fingers back from her forehead, Taylor's eyes gradually open up, slowly darting from side to side. They widen once she recalls her situation, sitting up sharply in alerted shock. Taylor feels her repaired face, and turns around on her makeshift bed, seeing the twins standing just behind her and Drive sitting by her side. Not one to take the miracle for granted, she asks, "Did you heal me?!" The twins nod in silence, displaying faint smiles. Taylor replies gratefully, "Thanks! I owe you one."

The White Twin takes her right hand, and the Black Twin takes her left, the both of them helping her off the crate, and leading her down the alley, with Drive following them closely. Taylor goes along with them, smirking as she quips, "You guys don't talk much, do you?"

"They aren't talkers, I'll give you that much. But at least they did a better job healing you than I did." Drive said this with a happy but sort of sad tone. Taylor picked up immediately and could tell that Drive clearly felt disappointed that he couldn't help her fully heal her.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You saved me, and I gotta at least give you some thanks for that. So thank you, Drive." Taylor said, this causing the armored warrior to scratch the back of his neck with a light chuckle. Taylor gave a small smirk knowing that she got the guy underneath that armor all flustered as the four headed through the alley.

* * *

Outside the front gate of Norquist Air Force Base, a lone guard in fatigues stands outside his post, below the American flag blowing in the breeze. A military jeep drives toward the base, as the air is filled with a constant rumble of jet engines in the near distance. The Black and White twins have led Taylor right back to where their 'relationship' began, specifically the front wall just around the corner from the base's gate proper. The boys are prepared to just waltz right in, when Taylor stops them both, stressing, "NO way! You can't go in there! And I'm SURELY not going to."

"I have to agree with the lady, guys. I'm not exactly fond of breaking and entering, and I certainly won't allow you two to end up in juvenile hall." Drive said, standing by Taylor's side.

She peeks around the corner, and spots the guard standing at attention. This was when Drive's visor soon suddenly flashed bright blue, signaling the detecting of a lifeform nearby as he looked at Taylor.

"That Org is back and from what I'm detecting, your friends are in trouble too. I'll go and lend an assist. You try and figure out what the wonder twins over there want." Drive said as he started to walk away, but Taylor quickly grabbed the armored warriors hand which made him stop in his tracks.

The sound of a soft stutter emitted from Drive as he looked down at their joined hands then back into Taylor's eyes.

"You better not vanish on us again, we all deserve an explanation about you when this is over." Taylor said rather sternly, but showed kindness as she smiled at Drive.

Drive nodded in reply, giving Taylor's hand a squeeze.

"I'll make that a promise." He said as he released her hand and quickly jumped onto a nearby building, disappearing from view as Taylor looked down at the hand that grasped his. She felt a warm feeling in her chest which caused her heart to beat rapidly.


	4. The Bear Necessities: Part Two

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Power Rangers Wild Force Or Kamen Rider Drive. They belong to both Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OCs.

* * *

 **Location:** Turtle Cove Warehouse District

Cell Phone Org races down another warehouse alley, gloating aloud, "I'm closing in your signal, Rangers!" That's when Max hops down from above, and faces the Org with an intense glare. Celly turns to him, and remarks, "THERE you are!" Max puts up his dukes and holds his fists in a defensive stance, loosening his finger-clenching just a bit to give an enticing 'come and get it' gesture briefly, before resuming fists, his face eager to brawl.

Cell Phone Org boasts, "Time to FINISH this call!" Max breaks out of his fists-up position, and ducks under the Org's lunging & shouting assault. Cole then rushes in from behind a dumpster. Max gets to safety, and yells, "NOW!" Cole launches himself off the top of a crate, and does a full reverse bodyflip as he leaps high into the air.

Cell Phone Org targets Max again, attempting to strike him when the boy in blue dashes toward a wall, and spins off against it. The Org is too distracted to notice Danny making the scene behind him.

Cole snags a long metal chain hanging off one of the warehouses, and swings along on it, Tarzan-esque, both hands bracing it like a vine in his native jungle, and his leg extended forth.

He slams into the Cell Phone Org with a direct hit, kicking him right into Danny, who grabs the monster from behind, and uses his immense strength to hold him in place! Danny squeezes the Org with both hands, causing Celly to cry, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Let GO of me!"

Alyssa charges through a parking lot and rounds the corner of a warehouse. Danny maintains his firm grasp on Cell Phone Org, taxing his beefy muscles to the limit, his face displaying the rigors of fatigue. The Org exclaims, "Hey, let GO of me! You can't put ME on hold!" Alyssa races down the steep driveway, and when close enough, she leaps into the air, and throws both of her knee-socked feet at the Cell Phone Org's extended antennae.

This swift flying kick severs at the red antenna from the Org's shoulder-wing, causing him to gasp, "NO!", and for the LCD display to discontinue its power bar listing, a sign of the anti-morphing forcefield being no more.

Drive was about halfway to the other ranger's location by the time he saw the forcefield go down, his comm link coming back online as he could hear a familiar voice calling him on the line.

::Finally! I get more than just static this time! The hell was going on?:: The voice asked through the comms.

"Long story short, a monster jammed my comms and I was helping someone who needed it. I'll brief you later, right now I need you to get to me as soon as possible. Is the testing done for Shift Special? Cause I think I'll need a little extra power at some point." Drive asked the other through the comms.

::The data came back positive, so you should be good to use the Shift Special side. I'll be en-route to your location:: The voice replied back on the comm.

"Gotcha, I'll meet you there!" Drive said, quickly rushing to the scene as fast as he could go.

Cell Phone Org grabs his smoking & dismembered antenna off the ground, and laments, "My antenna! You BROKE my precious antenna!" His mourning is interrupted, when he sharply turns and notices the four Wild Force Power Rangers he'd been chasing for their Growl Phones have morphed between scenes.

The White Tiger Wild Force Ranger taunts from down the alleyway, "And you don't stand a CHANCE against us without your 'precious' antenna, DO you?!" Red Lion Ranger, arms folded grimly at first, points out, "You started this fight, NOT us!" Cell Phone Org claims boastingly, "And I'LL finish it!"

The four Rangers start to race down the alley after him, when a sudden bombardment of bursts blindsides them from above, knocking our heroes off their feet. The Org cackles manically, and glances around for the source of this strike, finding on the rooftop above.

The Duke Orgs are back, with Jindrax, wielding his twin daggers, criticizes his troop, "Cellphone Org! YOU said you could HANDle the Rangers!" Cell Phone Org retorts, "And YOU said you were going to help me DO it!" The WF Rangers are recovering and witnessing this exchange between Orgs, inspiring Red Ranger to shout, "TOXica!" This leads to Toxica gloating, "We've just been TOYing with you, RANGers!"

Cell Phone Org pitches his broken antenna away, and adds, "That's right! And playtime's OVER!" He charges toward them like a bull, growling all the while.

Our heroes get back on their feet to face him, but he jumps into the air and dives at them, hitting Black Bison Ranger in the chest, doing the same to Blue Shark Ranger, then flying kicking both Red & White Rangers with alternating legs. Cole & Alyssa are flung up against a wall, hitting it hard, but hitting the ground harder as they drop, both groaning in pain. The Org lands on his feet, and comments, "HA! YOU guys are out of service!"

Suddenly, the Yellow Eagle Ranger swoops through the sky, crying out mightily. She grabs Cell Phone Org by one of his shoulder-wings, and smashes him into railing bars of a nearby stairway!

His head is stuck between them for a moment, before the Yellow Ranger pulls him out, and soars across the alley on her underarm-wings, bonking the Org's head on yet another metal railing. This time, Taylor hangs onto the rail, and lets him go from high up, causing Celly to fall several feet, yelling all the while, until he crashes onto his back.

Yellow Eagle Ranger dives gracefully off of the watertower stairs, and lands perfectly on her feet at the other end of the alley. The other Rangers regroup around her, with Alyssa exclaiming, "Taylor!" Cell Phone Org somehow manages to stand back up, and is surprised to see the woman he defeated earlier, gasping, "You're BACK!?" Yellow Ranger does the clawed glove, belt-buckle, Crystal Saber focusing pose, shouting, "Soaring Eagle!" Blue Ranger repeats with his own ending movie, shouting, "Surging Shark!" Black Ranger also does this, shouting, "Iron Bison!" White Ranger as well, shouting, "Noble Tiger!" Red Ranger is last to follow through, shouting, "Blazing Lion!" Yellow Ranger touches her yellow eagle chest patch, and crosses her hand, while announcing, "Guardians of the Earth... United, we ROAR!"

She even gets to say the first two words, being joined in by the others in unison for the last two, proclaiming, "Power Rangers! Wild Force!" The five Wild Force Rangers leap and pose as a team, with Taylor in the middle.

Undaunted, Cell Phone Org declares, "YOU won't interrupt MY call! YAH!", before darting at them.

That was when the sound of weapon fire was heard, striking the Cell Phone Org who was blown onto his back as the ranger turned up to see Drive perched upon a building. In his hand was a weapon that appeared to be the combination of a brass knuckle, a sword and a gun. The blade outlined with glowing blue.

"Drive!" Taylor seemed to say almost joyfully, but had to keep herself composed so that she didn't arouse suspicion.

"GRRR! You! You stupid pest!" Cell Phone Org said rather angrily as he looked at Drive. However, Drive pointed a finger at the Org, his visor clearly locked directly onto the monster.

"I told you I'd be back to finish you off, monster. And I /always/ make good on my promises." Drive said as he leapt off the building and landed directly in the center, the rangers right behind him.

[ **Insert Theme Surprise Drive By Mitsuru Matsuoka** ]

"I am Kamen Rider Drive, and I insist that you come along for the ride!" Drive proclaimed as he ran full speed at the Cell Phone Org, who charged at him as Drive leapt up into the air. He raised his knee and nailed the Org directly in the chest.

The Org was blown onto his back once more as Drive grabbed Cell Phone Org by the collar and proceeded to bash his face repeatedly with the knuckle portion of his weapon. After smashing him repeatedly, Drive pulled the Org up by his feet and kneed him hard into the chest.

This action was followed by him slashing the Org three times in the chest in three different directions which cut down the monster's thick skin. And also send him stumbling back in pain.

"It's time for the finisher!" Drive proclaimed as his weapon digitized and the digital energy entered the tire on his chest. He then turned the key on his belt, proceeding to push the red button on the side of the brace.

" _ **Hissatsu! Full Throttle: NEXT!**_ " His belt responded as the car, the NEXTTridoron, careened around the corner and proceeded to drive in circles around Drive as the Cell Phone Org found himself surrounded. A force of digital energy shoved him in the center as Drive leapt into the air. The NEXTTridoron racing around in a circle at such high speeds that he bounced off the car at every corner.

Each time he bounced off the car he would double back, hitting the Cell Phone Org with several powerful kicks until the last past where he came back. His foot aglow in blue digital energy as he plowed his foot through the Cell Phone Org and landed on the ground. His feet creating sparks as well as the sounds of tires screeching as he slowly got up.

"Your service has been...terminated." Drive finished as Cell Phone Org cried out and exploded into a massive fireball, with the NEXTTridoron driving through the flames and screeching to a halt behind him.

* * *

The ranger sat there, absolutely speechless as they had watch Drive destroy an Org without almost no struggle. It didn't even feel like a fight.

Drive turned around and looked towards the Rangers and in particular, Taylor. As he walked up to the group, he looked at them all and nodded.

"I promised Taylor that you would all at least get an explanation, and you will all get one. But, as of the moment you still have a job to do so I shall leave you to it." Drive said, as Cole stepped forward and nodded.

As Cell Phone Org's dying body continues to disintegrate, the Duke Orgs come down into the alley. Toxica remarking, "We've GOT your number NOW, Rangers! Ahahaha!", as Jindrax nodded and looked on. The two Duke Orgs then proceeding to look at Drive but only for brief moments.

Toxica immediately begins to wave her staff around, and incant, "EVIL spirits of TOIL & strife, give this fallen Org new LIFE! Yaaaaah!" Five peanut-shaped seeds are fired from the center of her staff, the land in the puddle of Org, and sprout into towering green vines, which merged together in a blinding blink. Cell Phone Org has been recharged, has unlimited minutes, no roaming charges, and is gigantic! He roars and laughs viciously, his red antenna also restored.

Drive stepped back a bit towards the NEXTTridorn, leaning back against the vehicle as he couldn't contribute to the fight at this point as he did not have a 'Zord' to fight the giant Org with.

The Wild Force Rangers simultaneously unsheathe their Crystal Sabers, and aim them skyward, commanding, "WILDzords, descend!" Their crystals shine, and beam a light along the blade, as the summoning signal chimes out. All five of the Power Animals leap off of the Animarium, and storm down the spectrum bridge.

The rangers aim their Sabers together, and proclaim in unison, "Wildzords, combine!" Lickety-split, the Red Lion, Blue Shark, White Tiger, Black Bison, and Yellow Eagle Wildzords come together. The Rangers are within the cerebral cockpit, and after placing their Crystal Sabers into the glowing consoles, activate, "Wild Force, Megazord!" The transformed configuration of the Zords surges into the air, does a bodyflip, and poses amid thunderclouds, being struck by purple lightning.

The Wild Force Megazord is quickly back on the ground, standing in the city filled with buildings, most smaller than it. Cell Phone Org, body smoking for some reason, vows, "You WON'T hang up on me again, Rangers!" He extends his left-hand's antenna, then the pair of ones of his shoulder-wings, causing the blue & red buttons his chest to blink to life. Celly howls, as throws his arms outward, cackling psychotically.

The Org is activating his sonic assault again, blasting the Megazord with an invisible force, the loudly pulsing noise filling the cockpit and causing all five Rangers to clutch their heads in agony.

The Wild Force Megazord starts to burst with multiple, repeating explosions, causing it to stagger back with every sparky pop. The streets below are evacuated, save for one roar, where the familiar twin boys are frantically racing toward the battlefield, still holding their flowers.

Each of the five Wild Force Rangers are covering their helmeted ears with grunting pain. Yellow Ranger mutters out against the blaring noise, "We've GOTTA find more POWER!" She slams her fist sharply onto the console in front of her, causing her clenched fist to begin emitting a shimmering yellow light between her fingers!

Baffled, Taylor slowly opens her hand, and discovers the twin seeds given to her by the equally twin boys have reappeared in her palm. The yellow energy fades away, just as the pulsing noise of the Org does the same.

Nearby, the White & Black clothed twin boys rush up onto a rooftop overlooking the scene. Reaching the edge, the flower-holding brothers gaze up at the Wild Force Megazord, getting blasted aback once again. The Megazord pauses before backing into a building, its attention turning to the mysterious twins on the sidelines. Yellow Ranger gasps, "YOU two?!" The twins are somehow able to hear her, each nodding at the same time with wide grins.

Their white flowers start to gleam with a golden energy, inspiring the twins to face one another, and hold their glowing plants over the other one's head. The light erupts into a sparkling shower of energy, which sprinkles onto each of the mute children.

The boys each begin to shine with a different light: White Twin is pure white, while Black Twin goes golden. Taylor watches this in awe, stating in disbelief, "WHAT?!" Facing the Megazord, the glowing twin boys are instantly converted into energy, which flares outward and upward.

The light morphs into solid form, that of a giant metal Polar Bear and a giant metal Black Bear! The Bearzords raise up onto their hind legs, and let out equal roars. The rangers are surprised, each exclaiming something different: Taylor goes, "Zords?!" Cole goes, "Wow!" Max goes, "Cool!" Danny goes, "Whoah!" Alyssa simply gasps, and all but Taylor were still clutching at least part of their heads from the recently ceased sonic assault.

Drive had to double take for a moment before chuckling softly. Looking up at the two Bear Zords.

"Well, color me surprised. I knew something was up with those kids." He said as the NEXTTridoron seemed to honk in response.

"I'll tell you the story later, partner." Drive responded, patting the hood of the vehicle.

The Bearzords roar again, and glance at one another, having been reconverted to their natural states for the first time in likely quite a long while.

In the cerebral cockpit, the two seeds in Yellow Ranger's palm magically morph in a blink & sparkle of yellow light, forming into a matching pair of crystal orbs! One is white, the other black, each containing a small identical metallic bear idol. Taylor holds them up, one in each hand, and realizes, "They're ANIMAL Crystals! A Black Bear, and a Polar Bear! "

The twin Bearzords charge along through the streets on all fours. They're completely alike, with golden claws, silver teeth & a grey stripe over the tops of their heads, backs & feet. The only major difference is the skin-tones & eye colors: Polar Bear has ice-blue and snow white body, while Black Bear has red eyes and an obvious coal black body.

They bound forth, roaring and looking at one another, as if formulating a plan. Watching this from the temple ruins on Animarium, Princess Shayla stares into the viewing pond with intense excitement, recognizing them from the earlier days, cheering, "The BEAR Brothers are back!" The Bear Wildzords snarl & continue down the street, side by side (Polar on our left, Black on our right). Yellow Ranger claims, "I KNEW there was something different about those boys!"

Princess Shayla informs aloud, "Their Ancient Rangers MUST have hid their crystals, inside the Magic Flowers!" The Bearzords approach the Cell Phone Org, causing him to cower in fear of their ferociousness.

Shayla narrates over the action, "One represents fire." The Bearzords stop running, allowing the Black Bear Wildzord to open his jaws and spew forth a flaming beam. It strikes the Org in the chest, causing him to hop up and cry, "OW! HOT!" Black halts his fiery spewing, and the Polar Bear Wildzord takes over, opening up and projecting a streaming bolt of ice-blue energy. It hits Cell Phone Org, causing his body to frost, as he turns around and whines, "BRR! COLD!"

The Princess narrates, "The other represents ice!" Alternating their attacks, the Bear Brothers begin a symphony of fire & ice beams, blasting the Org in increasing succession. His body freezing over, then melting to a scorch, then repeating the process painfully, Celly cries, "HOT! COLD! HOT! Oh hoho! Ooh! C-COOOLD!"

From the Megazord cockpit, Yellow Ranger cheers, "Take him out, Bears!" Black Bear & Polar Bear Wildzords each snap their heads around, snarling ferociously. The twin Bearzords raise up onto their hind legs, look at one another, growl, then make impressive leaps into the air. Flying through the sky, the Bearzords start to come together in a tight loop, spinning with their legs connected, into a sort of twirling Yin & Yang!

They spin faster and faster into a blurring white & black wheel of fury, and glide down toward the Cell Phone Org. The rolled ball of Bearzords hovers against the Org's chest, rapidly tearing into him with blinding sparks & smoke from the friction.

The wheel of Bear Wildzords quickly pulls away from the exploding Org, and returns to the sky, breaking apart and allowing Black & Polar to soar apart from one another. In the cerebral cockpit of the Wild Force Megazord, Red Ranger notices, "It looks like they wanna COMBINE!"

Yellow Ranger holds up her right hand, the white & black crystal orbs are held between her spread fingers, and urges, "Max! Alyssa! Replace your crystals with THESE!" She tosses Blue Ranger the white orb, while White Ranger gets the black one.

Max holds up his crystal-less Crystal Saber, and commands, "Sharkzord, detach!" Alyssa does the same with hers, commanding, "White Tigerzord, detach!" With a hydraulic burst of air, the Blue Shark right arm, and the White Tiger left arm, unlock from the Megazord's torso.

Holding her Crystal Saber in the pink console slot, White Ranger slips the Black Bear orb into weapon's hole, with Blue Ranger doing the same with his Saber in the blue console slot, and dropping the Polar Bear orb into the round center. Alyssa calls, "BLACK Bear, ready!", and her third Wildzord roars in response. Max calls, "POLAR Bear, ready!", and his third Wildzord roars in response. Cole proclaims, "BEARzords, combine!"

the Polar & Black Bear Wildzords float along together. They then shimmy their front sections forth, while contracting their legs into their bodies. Their silver waists, along with their rear ends, shift upwards and back, before their entire forms turn over onto opposite sides. The Polar Bearzord locks onto the Megazord's right torso-joint, an iceberg symbol on the shoulder that was once a rear-end.

The Black Bearzord locks onto the Megazord's left torso-joint, a tri-flame symbol on the shoulder that was once a rear-end. In the cerebral cockpit, Red Ranger motions his arms, and begins the command, "Wild Force Megazord...!" The other four Rangers join in, and conclude the formation's name in unison, "Double Knuckle!"

The WF Megazord punches its new Polar & Black Bearzord fists together twice in front of its body, causing a flash of sparks with the intimidating impact. It then holds its new arms up as they surge with power, before lowering them into a boxing-ready position, causing the shoulder symbols to gleam until the Bearzord arms shine with white & gold energy.

The Cell Phone Org returns to a standing position, and scoffs, "I'm NOT going to let you comPLETE that call!" Blue Ranger asks arrogantly, "Oh, YEAH?!" Yellow Ranger orders to her twin pals with a whooping fist gesture, "Give him the ONE-TWO!"

The Wild Force Megazord punches the Org in the chest with the Polar Bear fist, then the Black Bear, followed by the Polar Bear again. Celly sobs aloud, "OH, hoho!" and sparks, until he finally topples over onto the city streets in a smoking heap.

Taylor announces, "Get READY, Bears!" The Bearzord fists open their mouths, and out pop two golden gun-barrels. Cell Phone Org recovers, and boasts, "NOW I'm getting mad!"

In the cockpit, Red Ranger leads the command, with two fist gesturing and arm extending, by proclaiming, "Double Knuckle..." The other four Rangers join in, simultaneously shouting, "...BEAR BLASTER!"

The Wild Force Megazord lifts its twin Bearzord arms, as their fist-jaws begin to glow with a sphere of energized power (white for Polar & gold for Black). The sphere glow bright and brighter, until they finally burst into twin beams of freezing & scorching elements.

The paradoxical properties collide into Cell Phone Org at the same time, causing him to cry out, as his body explodes into a massive, consuming fireball. He bursts one last glorious time, leaving no trace or signal behind. The fires and smoke begin to clear, leaving the Megazord standing in the background, Bearzord arms still held in the blasting position.

Drive had watched the entire battle, and within that helmet, a smile had formed on his face. He had always admired team work, much like the teamwork he shared with his own partner. But to see it from another's view was always incredible.

"Way to go, guys. I'll be down waiting for you all." He said as he climbed into The NEXTTridoron, the rear wheels squealing as he headed towards the Megazord to meet up with the rangers.

The Wild Force Megazord in Double Knuckle mode, towering over the city of Turtle Cove, spreads its new arms outward, before lowering them down into a resting stance. Within the cerebral cockpit, Yellow Ranger commends their new sentient machine beast allies, "Black Bearzord... And Polar Bearzord... We give you our thanks. Welcome to the team!"

The Polar Bear left fist snarls, and the Black Bear right fist does the same, as if equally joyous for this union. Suddenly, the Red Lion center of the Megazord comes to life, with his green left eye widened with a groan of agony. The Wild Force Rangers are cheering successfully inside of his cranium, when the lights start to flicker and all five of them are violently shaken about.

As the rangers struggle to maintain their balance, Red Ranger asks in a panic, "What's happening?!" Wild Force Megazord staggers back slowly, as Cole notices, "We're losing POWER!" Just then, the cockpit begins to crackle with orange electricity, zapping the Rangers joltingly.

The surging increases, until the whole cockpit bursts with a blinding light! On the outside, the Megazord is also crackling with the orange electricity, the epicenter of the disturbance being the Red Lion's head at the center. The light expands outward, enveloping the area with a white brightness. When fading back to reality, we find the five Wild Force Rangers falling together onto the pavement below, having been thrown from the cockpit!

They hit the ground hard, with Cole grunting, "Oof!", and Taylor clutching her chest, going, "Ugh!" Our heroes aren't the only ones tossed aside by the blast, as the Red Lion Wildzord slams and skids along the street, lying on his side and roaring out weakly.

Red Ranger crawls back up and looks over toward his beast, gasping, "Huh? Red LION!" The dust settles around the injured beast, as the Red Lionzord lies in a barely moving heap, snarling faintly. Cole stands and cries out, "Red Lion, SPEAK to me!"

The king of the Animarium gives a weary rumble in response. The Black & Polar Bearzords snarl viciously, almost as if they don't play nicely with other Power Animals.

Below, the Rangers get back up, and gaze up at the slumped over Lionzord. Max worriedly remarks, "Man... he doesn't look so good." Taylor concurs, "Yeah..." Cole asks with dire concern, "Red Lion... What's the matter?!" The Red Lion Wildzord furrows his brow, and growls lowly.

Drive pulled up, quickly climbing out to go to the Ranger's aid as he knew something didn't smell right. Something bad was about to happen and he knew that he had to be there to stop it.


	5. Questions, Answers And Truth

**Questions, Answers And Feelings**

 **Author's Note:** I know that the last chapter barely had Drive in it, but this chapter is going to be all about Drive. It's gonna be right before Soul Searching starts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers Wild Force Or Kamen Rider Drive. They belong to both Saban Entertainment and Tokusatsu. I only own my OCs.

* * *

 **Location:** Animarium Island

( 3rd POV )

He had promised the rangers some answers, and that's exactly what he planned to give them. What he didn't plan on was the rangers taking Drive to their base which was a floating island in the sky!

Drive at first was very hesitant, but Taylor reassured him that they weren't going to interrogate him or keep him prisoner. Of course, Drive had to bring along the NEXTTridoron which they were fine with.

Upon arrival to the Animarium, Drive noticed how very green the place was. Fitting their theme as Wild Force Power Rangers, their base appeared to be in some sort of temple that was on the island.

With the events of what happened after the defeat of Cell Phone Org, he already knew that the Red Ranger was going to be a bit on edge as Drive had learned that the red ranger had an ability to understand animals and could understand that his zord was in trouble.

As they entered the temple, Drive looked around. He was quite intrigued by the ancient ruins. But saw all the rangers gather around at a picnic table while Princess Shayla materialized out from the sacred fountain which caused Drive to jump slightly from how she appeared.

"Well, where do we begin?" Drive asked, looking at the five rangers who looked right back at him.

"Why don't we start with who you are under that helmet?" Taylor asked, wanting to get the obvious question out of the way.

"Hm, seems fair enough." Drive replied, raising his arm and removing the car from within the brace before pushing the button on the brace. This caused the armor to digitize away and reveal the man underneath.

" _ **Nice Drive!**_ " The belt said with in response to the armor fading.

Their eyes widened slightly from the sight before them. Standing before them was a man who appeared to be no more than 21 years or so old. His hair being a dark blonde with streaks of bright blue hair dye. His skin being slightly tan and his form appearing to be a bit muscular. His eyes being unique, the left eye being the basic green but the right eye was a vivid electric blue which seemed to glow.

He wore black jeans with black boots, a black t-shirt that had blue accents and over that was a leather jacket that bore the logo of Drive in the shoulders and on the left breast. On his waist was the same belt buckle he wore as Drive and attached to his wrist was the same brace.

"Well, does this answer the first question?" He asked, raising his arms out to kind of show them that he was real.

"You're a bit young to be a hero, aren't you?" Max asked, trying to tease the guy a bit who simply looked at the blue ranger with a playful frown.

"I'm 22 actually, buddy. So I'm not exactly young." He replied, messing with the guy right back as he stepped forward a bit towards the rangers. A warm smile on his features.

"My real name is Bren Tomari. I'm the guy behind the mask of Drive. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you all." He introduce, giving everyone a nod of greeting.

Cole, wanting to make a good first impression, stood up and held out his hand to the other male. His face showing a big smile.

"Hi. I'm Cole." He said with the kindness in his tone.

Bren reached out, taking Cole's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Cole." He replied, smiling back as he looked over towards the other rangers and Princess Shayla.

"So, what else you guys wanna know about?" Bren asked, he was clearly ready to hear any questions they wanted to ask him.

"Where'd you get those powers? Where do they come from? I've never seen armor like that before." Alyssa asked, she seemed rather eager to learn about Bren.

"My powers? Ah! You mean the NEXT System? Well, I inherited from my father..." Bren then proceeded to place a flat circular device down on the table as it lit up, revealing a holographic video of a man of asian descent. His hair was short. His attire being a sort of detective suit. But the most obvious clue was the belt around his waist. It was the same belt that Bren wore.

The rangers watched as the man transformed into Drive with the same belt, but the armor was much different from Bren's Drive. This drive was all red and the helmet had headlight like goggles instead of a visor. The armor also appeared be a bit slimmer. The tire on the chest reading ' **TYPE SPEED** ' instead of ' **TYPE NEXT'** like Bren's armor did.

"That's my dad, Shinnosuke Tomari. He's Drive before me, though he was the second person the wield the system. The original Drive was a being known as Proto-Zero who assumed the form of Proto-Drive. Drive, or as he's now known as Kamen Rider Drive, was a servant to the people and protected them from the threat of cybernetic lifeforms known as Roidmudes." Bren explained, the holographic video changing to show the Roidmudes, and to some of the rangers they looked quite frightening. Some of them having bat motifs while others having spider and cobra motifs.

Taylor stepped forward, looking more closely at the past Drive. Her brows narrowing a bit as she looked over towards Bren.

"You said that its called a system? Does it have a creator?" She asked, rather curious about the answer.

"The Drive and NEXT systems were created by the scientist named Krim Steinbelt. He died when the Roidmudes first went amok. But he transferred his consciousness into this belt when he 'died'. Unfortunately, his consciousness currently does not exist in this belt anymore. It was transferred to a supercomputer and an AI system took over the belt's functions." He explained, though at this point a few of the rangers were rather lost and confused by his explaining. Mainly Cole, Max and Danny.

Bren shook his head, chuckling. "I know, this is quite a lot to take in. But I want you to listen, cause I know you'll want to hear where I come from." He said, which automatically got the ranger's attention as Bren sat down next to the sacred fountain.

"I'm not from this time period, I am from the year 2035. My father, became Drive in the year 2015." He said very truthfully which caused the rangers who were sitting at the table to almost fall out of their seats.

"So, you're saying that..." Taylor started as she looked over the young man.

"That's right, I'm from the future." He finished, sighing with relief as he had gotten that out of the way.

"Why did you come here then? Why aren't you back in your time?" Max asked Bren.

Bren seemed to not answer, his only response was to grip an item that was in his hand. It appeared to be a tie. But it looked like it had been burned as some sections were burned off and had scorch marks.

"I..It's a sensitive subject." He said, his tone rather pained as if it wasn't a good topic to talk about. Taylor however could read Bren's expression, he clearly lost his mood to talk to all of them. But, maybe she could talk to him one on one.

The blonde quickly walked over towards the darker blonde and grabbed his hand. Bringing him out of the room quickly leaving the others behind. Taylor had always been a direct woman, she wanted an answer to why he had come and she damn well was gonna get one.

* * *

She brought him to her room, which had been built with some of the surrounding forest as it had a makeshift door. She closed that door and it left the two alone.

"So...you gonna tell me why you brought me here?" Bren asked, clearly a bit surprised as to why Taylor had dragged him here.

"I could tell that it was a sensitive subject for a bunch of people to ask you. So why don't you just tell me?" Taylor asked, being rather blunt and direct with the blonde male.

"How does that make it any better? You might just go and tell them all..." Bren said, not really budging until Taylor walked over and placed the male's hands in her own. This caused Bren to freeze up a bit before Taylor let his hands go.

Bren walked over to Taylor's bed, sitting down with a soft sigh.

"Don't tell the others, I don't think they're ready to hear this." He said to her with a soft tone as Taylor sat down in the bed next to him.

"I won't, I promise." She said, looking into the eyes of the other who proceeded to nod.

[ **Insert Theme: Who Will Know ( Extended Ver. ) By Shiro Sagisu** ]

"Well, It wasn't by choice that I had to come to the past. I had no other options at that point. You see, near the end of the Roidmude War in 2015, my uncle Gou defeated a man named Banno Tenjuro. He was a sadistic scientist who had created the Roidmudes and ultimately in a way became one himself. When he was a human, he worked along side Krim Steinbelt. But when Krim found out what Banno was doing he ended his partnership with him.

When Banno returned, he had copied Krim's design and transferred his consciousness into a belt of his own. Using this belt, he linked with a Roidmude and became Gold Drive. While Uncle Gou did defeated Gold Drive, he ended up returning many years later in 2035. By that point, my father and uncle were too old to fight him. But Banno hunted them down nonetheless..." Bren began, he could already feel his heart starting to tighten up.

Taylor noticed this and grabbed his one hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to show that she was here.

"...He killed them. My father, my uncle, my mother...anyone who had been affiliated with his death. They were all killed. I couldn't save them in time. But when I confronted Banno, he had already grown much stronger. He went on a lone destructive rampage, destroying anything and everything that got in his way. Cities destroyed, and millions dead. Knowing that there was no way to stop him at this point, I had decided to use a last resort. Before she was killed, my Aunt Rinna developed a system for the NEXTTridorn. It was called the Time Road. When activated, the Time Road allows anyone who uses it to take trip to the past albeit the coordinates are set. The only downside is that its a one way trip..." At this point, Bren was suppressing any tears he knew were coming as he wanted to stay strong.

"...Meaning that you have no way of going back home." Taylor finished. She could feel his pain. She could see it. All his friends, his family. All of them gone and he couldn't stop it.

"I made sure that I was prepared, so I took the Drive Driver, Shift Brace, all the Shift Cars and any piece of Drive Equipment that my dad had left behind. Then set a destination with the Time Road. I used it and escaped to this year, 2002. When I arrived I was in the mountains where you guys saw me." Bren finished, he reached up and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. As painful as it was, he had to admit it sometime.

Taylor had never shown much affection before for someone, much less for someone she only met a few days ago. But the fact that someone had to go through so much pain, she knew that he needed someone. He needed comfort.

"I feel like such a coward. I should've just stayed and fought Banno. But I simply ran away. My father would be so ashamed of me..." He said softly, but sadly.

Taylor's decided to slide closer, this time wrapping an arm around Bren's shoulder to pull him close to her as she hugged him tightly.

"You did what you thought was right, and I'm sure your father wouldn't be disappointed in that..." She said, not letting the darker blonde go from her embrace.

The darker blonde began to nuzzle into Taylor's neck, simply just not moving as he didn't want to leave her embrace.

"You don't have to say anymore, you just relax." Taylor told him, truth in her words as she didn't want him to be in any more pain than he already was.

"Will you stay with me? I...I don't want to be alone right now." Bren said with a soft whisper, the pain now visible in his voice.

Taylor began to rub the male's back, soothingly as she only responded with.

"You'll never be alone, never again..."


End file.
